This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It is important to distinguish non-infarcted viable myocardial tissue from infarcted tissue in order to determine preoperatively the benefit of a revascularization procedure. Dysfunctional, but viable myocardium has potential for contractile recovery after reperfusion. Developments over the past two decades have established MRI and MR spectroscopy (MRS) as powerful techniques for investigation of cardiac dynamics, morphology, and bioenergetics. Using 31Phosphorus MRS, myocardial creatine kinase (CK) kinetics, high energy phosphate compounds are detected. We hypothesize that chemical exchange saturation transfer (CEST) contrast arising from exchangeable protons (-NH, -NH2 and [unreadable]OH) from different metabolites present in the myocardial tissue may vary between normal and infarcted regions and cardiac CEST MRI may be a viable new methodology for imaging of such pathology. In the current study, we used a combination of an experimental swine model of chronic left ventricular myocardial infarction and CEST imaging technique to demonstrate the feasibility of detecting infarcted and non-infarcted regions.